Yu-Gi-Oh! Beyond - Elemental
by GoldenUmi
Summary: Project A.D.'s—an organization aimed to recruit Duelists to solve supernatural mysteries and stop domestic crime—has stationed an HQ inside of Heartland City. A group of newly recruited agents suddenly find themselves taking on a dangerous mission when all the agents stationed on base suddenly disappear without a trace. Spinoff to "Beyond the Future" Takes place during ZEXAL.


**Introduction: **_Project Advanced Duelists—an organization aimed to recruit Duelists with the potential to solve supernatural mysteries as well as apprehend domestic crime—has stationed an HQ inside of Heartland City. A group of newly recruited A.D.'s agents suddenly find themselves taking on a dangerous mission when all the agents stationed on base suddenly disappear without a trace while the new recruits are on their first assigned mission. With only Yume Akita and five other newbies left, a new team is formed to track down one of the legendary teams, Team Elemental, to get their help. Now it's up to six teenagers to work together to complete their mission. The problem? Their teamwork is about as bad as it can get._

_This is a spin off to "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future". While it is not necessary to read the original to understand this story, there are some nods to the original and I encourage you to check it out._

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Beyond – Elemental **

**Chapter 1: "Spring Ahead"**

* * *

On the outskirts of Japan sat an industrious city bristling with life and known throughout the world for its unique structure and its beautiful attractions. Known as Heartland City, the city was recorded as one of the wealthiest cities in the world, contributing to a massive chunk of both the Japanese and world economies. Heartland City sat near its predecessor, Neo Domino City; another contending city famed for its history and technology. Along with Tokyo, these three cities made up the fundamental core of Japan itself, allowing the economy to thrive and compete with that of the United States.

Heartland City was founded 20 years ago through the combined efforts of the infamous Seto Kaiba—now officially retired—along with the mysterious genius known as Dr. Faker and the city's icon going by the name of Mr. Heartland. Due to the previous events that placed both Neo Domino City and Heartland City in grave danger in the past, Mr. Heartland agreed to fund the organization known as Project Advanced Duelists—Project A.D.'s for short—a group originally founded by the former CEO of Industrial Illusions, Hayato Maeda, in Australia. Because of Project A.D.'s role in protecting the cities in the past, the organization had branched out all over the world, including two new Headquarters recently opened in both Heartland City and Neo Domino City.

As was common practice within the organization, new screenings for potential Duelists with enough skill were held once a year within the core of Heartland City, known simply as Heartland. Out of about 200 candidates, only six Duelists still remained and were currently in the middle of their screening Duels.

The first of the six was a young well-toned 18 year old American man with piercing red eyes and brown hair in the style of a Mohawk. His opponent was one of the senior members who had been with the group since it was founded. At age 56, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin stood tall and well-fit despite his middle aged body, his short middle-length black hair just starting to grey around the edges. Perhaps the most noteworthy trait about the man was his deformed bright red eyes with features closer to that of a beast. Both were wearing the standard A.D.'s exam uniform consisting of a plane white button shirt and pants.

"I commend you, Peter Stormsberg," Hell-Eyes said with a grin, five Demon Monsters lining the Duel field in front of him. "You've put up a great fight for a newbie, but I'm afraid you just didn't cut it! We have no mercy here, kid!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3000]**

**[Demon Cavalry: LV4/1900/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Hell Empress Demon: LV8/2900/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Prison Queen Demon: LV8/2600/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Great Maju Garzett: LV6/4000/4000] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Field Spell, Pandemonium]**

**[1 Face-down card]**

Surrounding the two Duelists was the Field Spell known as Pandemonium, turning the stage they were standing on into an eerie yellow shrine with demonic statues all around them. As long as the Field Spell remained in play, Hell-Eyes didn't have to pay Life Points for the cost of his Demon Monsters, allowing him to maintain his powerful lineup without worry.

"Go, Great Maju Garzett!" Hell-Eyes cried, giving a sharp whip of his arm. "Attack Volcanic Rocket! Possess Stress!"

**[Volcanic Rocket: LV4/1900/1400] [Attack Position]**

On order, the powered up demon charged forward and attempted to decapitate the bird-like skeleton, but with a swipe of his arm, Peter erected a sudden barrier to block the attack. "Trap Card, activate! Waboku! This card prevents my Monster from being destroyed and reduces all Battle Damage I take until the end of the turn!"

"Whew," Hell-Eyes whistled as his Monster was forced back to his side. "So you managed to prolong this another turn, huh? But with your current Life at 1000, what do you hope to do against my army of demons? I'll end my turn here, but you're going to have to pack it up and try your luck in the Average Category! You've got enough talent for that at least!"

"Hmph!" Peter scoffed, giving a sharp crack of his wrist before positioning it over his crimson red Duel Disk. "Don't be ridiculous, old man! My fiery spirit can't be contained within the Average Group! I'm only aiming for Top Ace, and you're gonna be the one to pass me, Pops! My turn! Draw!"

**[Peter's LP: 1000]**

Grinning, Hell-Eyes gave a light chuckle in reply. "Bold words, kid, but compared to me, you're still just a greenhorn! I'm afraid you just don't have the skills necessary to be a Top Ace!"

"We'll see, won't we?!" Peter roared, raising his hand out in front of his chest. "I send the Tri-Blaze Accelerator on my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Volcanic Devil from my hand!" Giving a piercing battle cry, Peter spread both his arm as his demonic Monster appeared in a pillar of flames, growling fiercely.

**[Volcanic Devil: LV8/3000/1800] [Attack Position]**

Hell-Eyes remained calm despite the creature, holding his stature behind his army of demons. Grin widening, Peter immediately ordered his devil to go on the attack. "Battle! Volcanic Devil, attack Demon Calvary! Volcanic Cannon!"

**[Demon Calvary's ATK: 1900]**

As the devil shot a series of fire balls toward the weakest Demon on his field, a sudden grin stretched across Hell-Eyes' lips. "This is why I say you're a greenhorn, kid! Planning to use Volcanic Devil's effect to inflict 500 damage to me for every Monster on my field, huh?! Too naïve!" His demonic eyes stretching, Hell-Eyes gave a whip of his arm as another card by his feet flipped up. "Trap, activate Hate Buster!"

Peter's grin faded as both his devil and the Demon Calvary were encased in black rings, their bodies beginning to crack apart. "Hate Buster activates when a Fiend-Type Monster I control is attacked!" Hell-Eyes explained, giving a mocking laugh. "Now both our Monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to the Attack Power of your Monster, 3000! Sorry, kid, but you're gonna have to fall into Hell before you can make the big leagues!"

As Hell-Eyes continued to laugh, Peter's lips suddenly curled back into a devious smile. "No, Pops, you're the one who's going to take those 3000 points of damage!" Hell-Eyes stopped short at hearing this, shooting his eyes over to a card slowly lifting up by Peter's feet. "What…?! A Trap Card…?!"

"My true aim was this!" Peter grinned, shooting his hand out. "I chain the Trap Card, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! As the order of a chain indicates, my card resolves first, releasing Volcanic Devil and dealing you its 3000 Attack Points as damage!" Hell-Eyes went wide-eyed as the devil's cracking body transformed into a pillar of fire, flying straight through his chest and brining him to his knees.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3000 - 0]**

As the Monsters and shrine disappeared, returning to the normal stage floor, Hell-Eyes forced a grin despite his loss. "A Trap within a Trap, huh? You've successfully outsmarted me, kid. I have to hand it to you. You're the first one in a long time to do that." Standing up, Hell-Eyes walked over to the stoic Peter and reached out his hand. "Congratulations, Peter Stormsberg. You've shown considerable intelligence and the ability to strategize. As your examiner, I hereby pass you as a Top Ace of Project A.D.'s."

"Hmph," Peter grunted, taking the man's hand. "Of course. I told you that from the start, didn't I? I was aiming for the top from the start, Pops." The teen paused for a moment suddenly, releasing his hand and staring the older man up and down. Looking a bit uncomfortable, Hell-Eyes responded cautiously, "What is it…?"

"The hell's wrong with your eyes, old man?" Peter asked bluntly, rubbing his hand over his chin. "You look like some kind of monster."

A vein popping out of his forehead, Shaun's eyes began to twitch at the comment. "You're sure comfortable speaking what's on your mind, brat. Unless you want me to revoke your title, you better not piss me off. There's actually a long story behind these eyes, you kno-"

"Not interested," Peter replied, waving the man off and turning around. "I gotta go see what that brat sister of mine's up to. Peace."

As the teen walked away, Shaun flashed his teeth in annoyance as he impatiently tapped his feet against the stage floor. "That little brat…! I'll be sure to keep a close eye on him!"

Peter hopped off the stage where another Duel was being conducted down below in front of the people watching from the seats in the back. Peter eyed his little sister, a 17 year old American beauty with dark green eyes and shiny brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Like Peter, she was also wearing the A.D.'s exam outfit, only the female version with a long white skirt. When she saw her brother approaching from behind her opponent, she immediately lit up and started waving toward him. "Hey there, Bro! Already finished?! I'm just finishing up my Duel now!"

Peter gave a nonchalant wave, placing his other hand in his pocket. "What's taking you so long, Amy? Your brother's already done, you know."

"Hmph!" she scoffed in reply, smiling confidently. "Just you watch, Bro! I'm gonna pulverize the enemy and join you as a Top Ace!"

Amy's opponent sighed in reply, growing a bit tired of her energetic personality. The examiner was a 49 year old man, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield. He was one of the members of the first team formed within the organization. He was a muscular man with short, silver hair and grey eyes. He was the silent type who usually kept quiet except during a Duel or when his job required it. "Now then, Amy Stormsberg," Rom said quietly, standing firmly next to his boar-like warrior dressed in heavy armor. "I've managed to get a powerful Fusion Monster on my field during the Main Phase 2. If you can't deal with it during your turn, you'll be defeated on my next turn. If you believe you have the skills to be a Top Ace, you must be able to deal with an issue of this level."

**[Rom's LP: 2500]**

**[Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: LV8/3000/2800] [Attack Position]**

"No problem!" Amy said, placing her hand over her deck. "I'll show you my worth, Pops! My turn! Draw!" As she swiped a card off her deck, her purple haired Monster with a shark's tail flapped around on the floor, awaiting its orders.

**[Amy's LP: 1300]**

**[Mermail Abysstrite: R3/1600/2800] [Defense Position]**

Glancing at the cards she held in her hand, a small smirk came to Amy's lips. "I've been waiting for this moment, Pops!" she declared, pointing directly at Rom. "I'm aware of Heraklinos' effect to negate my Spell and Trap Cards! That's why I waited for you to use up all the cards in your hand while I saved as many cards as I could to ensure my victory!" Rom glanced down at his hand to confirm he indeed had no cards left, showing no emotion in particular.

"I activate the Trap Card, Abyss-Squall!" Grinning, Amy held out her palm and curled her fingers upward as the card revealed itself, sending a wave of water splashing over both Duelists' feet. "This card Special Summons three Mermail Monsters from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position!" Amy explained, her three mermaid-like creatures poking their heads out of the water. "Their effects are negated and they can't attack! They're also destroyed during the End Phase!"

**[Mermail Abyssdine: LV3/1000/200] **

**[Mermail Abysslinde: LV3/1500/1200]**

**[Mermail Abyssgunde: LV3/1400/800] **

"I'm not done yet!" Amy said, winking as she took another card out of her hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" Rom watched as the field suddenly filled with a large amount of water, looking like a miniature lake, accompanied by a large white building emerging from the water. "This card increases the Attack Power of all Water-Attribute Monsters I control by 200 points!" Amy explained, smirking. "Also, once per turn during my Main Phase, I can increase the levels of all Water Monsters I control by the number of Water Monsters on my field! I currently control four, so they all raise four levels!"

**[Mermail Abysstrite's R: 3 - 7]**

**[Mermail Abyssdine's LV: 3 - 7] **

**[Mermail Abysslinde's LV: 3 - 7]**

**[Mermail Abyssgunde's LV: 3 - 7]**

"Here goes!" Amy continued, pointing her finger into the air. "I'm Overlaying my Level Seven Mermail Abyssdine and Abysslinde! I use these two Monsters to build the Overlay Network!" As she raised her arm in the air, a sudden portal opened up in front of her consuming the field in a dark blue light.

**(2 LV7)**

"Paint the blue sea black with your absolute rule! Drag your enemies deep into the pits of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Mermail Abyssgaios!" Emerging from the water, the man-blue dragon creature with thick grey hair gave a roar as he swung his trident.

**[Mermail Abyssgaios: R7/2800/1600] [Attack Position]**

"As long as Abyssgaios remains on the field, all Level Five and higher Monsters can't attack!" Amy cried excitedly, waving her hand around. "That means you can't reduce my Life Points!"

"I see," Rom said sternly, showing no immediate response. "Because your Xyz Monster is a Rank Seven and not a Level Seven, it has no official level, so its effect won't apply to you. But still, even with the 200 Attack Power boost provided by your Field Spell, our Monsters are equal in strength. You can't defeat me."

**[Mermail Abyssgaios' ATK: 2800 - 3000]**

"Don't be so sure!" Amy countered, lifting a card from her hand. "First, I switch Mermail Abysstrite into Attack Position! Then I activate the Spell Card, Aqua Jet! This card increases the Attack Power of an Aqua-Type Monster by 1000 points! I target Mermail Abyssgaios!"

**[Mermail Abyssgaios' ATK: 3000 - 4000]**

"Now my Monster's stronger!" Amy yelled, thrusting her hand forward. "Go, Abyssgaios! Attack Gladiator Beast Heraklinos! Abyss Pressure!" As her Monster unleashed its gravity bending attack, Amy continued. "And just in case you're planning something fishy with that set card to get a card in your hand to activate Heraklinos' effect, I detach one Overlay Unit from Mermail Abyssgaios in order to negate its effects!"

**[Mermail Abyssgaios' ORU: 2 - 1]**

"Clever strategy," Rom said, narrowing his eyes, "but not clever enough! I activate the Quick-Play Spell on my field, Shrink! This card halves the original Attack Power of one face-up Monster on the field! Meaning your Abyssgaios loses half of its original 2800 Attack Points, bringing it to 1400, before the additional 1200 points are applied. That leaves your Monster with a total of 2600 Attack Points! You won't be able to scratch my Monster!"

A sudden smirk came to Amy's face at this, catching Rom off guard. "You forgot about the effect of my Mermail Abysstrite! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can redirect the target of one of your attacks or Spell or Trap Cards to her instead! That means your Shrink halves the Attack Power of Abysstrite, leaving Abyssgaios at full strength!"

**[Mermail Abysstrite's ORU: 3 - 2]**

**[Mermail Abysstrite's ATK: 1600 - 800]**

Rom's eyes widened as Abyssgaios' attack assaulted his Monster, causing its body to distort and explode from the inside out. Grunting, Rom covered his eyes as the last bits of his Monster shattered over his face.

**[Rom's LP: 2500 - 1500]**

"I'm not done yet!" Amy continued, pointing her finger forward. "Abysstrite! Direct Attack! Water Splasher!" Rom took another light hit to his stomach from the weakened tiny Monster's water gun, sticking out his chest to absorb the impact.

**[Rom's LP: 1500 - 700]**

"I commend you," Rom said, smiling slightly as he looked up at the teen. "But you weren't able to reduce my Life to zero. I'm afraid I won't be able to approve your admission unless you actually defeat me."

Smiling again, Amy gave a lazy wave of her arm toward her feet. "Did you forget about the second face-down card I had on the field, Pops?" Rom's smile faded, his eyes lowering to the girl's feet where her card was in fact there. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Abyss-sphere!" Amy continued, a giant ball of water suddenly rising out of the lake. "This card Special Summons one Mermail Monster from my deck, negating its effects! I also can't activate any more Spell Cards as long as this remains up on the field! Come to me, Mermail Abysspike!" Appearing in the sphere of water was a blonde-haired mail merman.

**[Mermail Abysspike: LV4/1600/800] [Attack Position]**

"Abysspike, Direct Attack!" Amy ordered, the merman shooting an arrow from the lancer on his back that nailed Rom through the chest, sending him sliding back a bit in pain.

**[Rom's LP: 700 - 0]**

Rom picked himself back up, offering the girl his hand for a shake as the Monsters on the field disappeared. "Congratulations, Amy Stormsberg. You've been accepted into the Top Ace division for your highly skilled strategically prowess. I wish you the best of luck." Returning the handshake, Amy smiled brightly and nodded respectfully. "Thanks, Pops! That was a tough Duel! I look forward to working with you guys!"

After receiving her certificate, Amy turned toward her brother and flashed him a grin. "I did it, Bro! Aren't you proud of me?!" Peter nonchalantly reached over to pat the girl's head, wearing a deadpan expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah. Good job."

"Hey, Bro, buy me some ice cream for a reward!" she said suddenly, grabbing his arm and blinking her eyes cutely. "Do it for your favorite little sister!"

"Why the hell do I gotta buy you ice cream? I won today, you know!" Peter grumbled, pushing her away. Attempting to maintain his cool exterior, Peter averted his eyes, but soon found the girl's cute expression hard to ignore. It only took about 30 seconds before he gave in, patting the girl on the head again. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. I guess I'll have to buy you two, and maybe a new outfit or two. Man, what a pain in the ass sister."

"Yay! Thanks, Bro! You're the best!" she cried excitedly as they walked of the stage. Rom and Hell-Eyes were sweating a bit, wondering how she managed to control her brother like that.

* * *

**BREAK**

* * *

A short distance away from the main stage, another two Duelists were squaring off just outside the Heartland Library. The younger Duelist was a 19 year old young Japanese man with short, black hair and brown eyes. He had six cards in his hand, glancing down at them with a grin on his face. His opponent was a 40 year old woman with long, slightly faded sky blue hair and dark nearly black eyes. Another one of the original A.D.'s members, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the young man in front of her to make his turn. "Examinee #87, Kirito Yamaguchi! What is the holdup?!" she finally asked, folding her arms against her chest.

**[Eirika's LP: 2900]**

**[Kirito's LP: 200]**

"Patience, patience, Miss," Kirito said softly, rubbing his hands over his cards. "It won't be long before I call one of my strongest Warriors to the field! Any…time…now!"

"You've been saying that for ten turns now!" Eirika snapped, steam coming out of her ears. "All you've done is play that face-down card on the field! As your examiner, you have me worried about your deck building skills if you haven't had a single Monster for this long!"

"Nonsense!" Kirito shot back, raising his hand defiantly at the comment. "That statement is incorrect! I currently have a lineup of super powerful Warriors in my hand! Six to be exact! It's just hard to make the choice! Buster Blader?! No, Dark Magician Knight?! Gearfried the Swordmaster?! Gilford the Legend?! Or maybe Gilford the Lightning?! How about Sword Hunter?! Oh my God! Why has the Goddess of Fighting abandoned me?! I'm not worthy! I'm nothing but trash!"

As the teen babbled on, Eirika watched with a completely dead expression on her face, sweat dripping down her cheek. "This can't even be possible…! You have six High-Level Monsters in your hand? That's why you haven't played anything up until now?!" Eyes twitching, Eirika took her notes out of her pocket, glancing at Kirito's statistics. "This just doesn't make sense… You're Kirito Yamaguchi, right? According to my stats, you were the top level of your class in the Duel Academia. There's just no way your deck building skills are this bad…"

"Oh, that?" Kirito asked, lifting his eyes from his hand. "That was back when I hadn't realized my true feelings about powerful Warrior-Types! One day I realized it! My undying love for Level Six and higher Warrior-Types caused me to replace most of my deck with my favorite cards! As soon as I see one of those damn weaklings show up in my hand, I immediately discard them! I don't need weaklings in my hand!"

Eirika's jaw dropped at this, unable to believe her eyes. "I've never heard of anything like this before…! Normally people go from being bad to good, not the other way around! What kind of person are you?! How can you let your potential go to waste like that?!"

"Hmmm," Kirito said, continuing to eye over his hand. "Well, guess I gotta wait until next turn to play the big boys. Turn end!"

Still staring in disbelief, Eirika placed her hand over her deck and drew her next card. "My turn…" To herself, Eirika felt determined to wake this kid up and get him back on the right track. There was no way his records were a mistake! He was just going through a strange phase. Nodding to her massive boulder of a Monster beside her, Eirika immediately proceeded with her turn. "Go, Gem-Knight Zirconia! Attack Yamaguchi directly!"

**[Gem-Knight Zirconia: LV8/2900/2500] **

**[Kirito's LP: 200]**

"That's right, Zirconia! Wake this Duelist up with your powerful fists!" Eirika cried, whipping her arm forward. As the attack approached, Kirito nonchalantly glanced up at the incoming Monster. "Now this won't do. Can't go losing before I play my big boys. Trap Card, activate! Magical Cylinder!"

"Wh-What?!" Eirika cried, her eyes going wide as two barrels appeared in front of the Duelist and absorbed the fist's impact. "Magical Cylinder?! Why didn't you play that card when I attacked you last turn?!" Before Eirika could do anything, the cylinder shot back the attack worth the Gem-Knight's 2900 Attack Points, blasting Eirika across the field.

**[Eirika's LP: 2900 - 0]**

Completely dumbfounded as she climbed up onto her knees, Eirika stared up Kirito with wide eyes. "Huh?" the teen said suddenly, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side a bit. "Huh, guess I went and won. Wait! Now I can't play my big boys! Dammit all to Hell!"

Rubbing her forehead, Eirika felt a headache coming on as she pulled herself to her feet. As she approached the whining teen, Eirika said flatly, "Since you won, I have no choice but to pass you. However, I'm placing you on probation as a Secondary Ace. You won't be assigned any missions until I feel you're ready. You're going to tag along on other missions to improve your skills by watching others, and you'll be training every day to repair your deck building skills. Got it?"

"Wow, thanks Miss!" Kirito replied excitedly, shaking her hands. "I guess you must be really impressed with me! You're making me blush!"

Eirika's expression feel flat once again as the teen grabbed her hand and began shaking it hard.

…..

Not far from Kirito, another intense Duel was underway between an examinee student named James Galdini and an examiner named "Spring" Haruka Yume. James was the quiet, focused type, concentrating completely on the Duel at hand. He had white hair and slanted, hazel eyes. His opponent, Spring, had long purple hair and pink eyes.

"When Voltanis the Adjudicator is Special Summoned by its effect," Spring was saying, "it destroys cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of Monsters released for its Special Summoning! I released three, so I destroy your Constellar Praesepe and your two face-down cards!"

**[Voltanis the Adjudicator: LV8/2800/1400] [Attack Position]**

James grunted as the purple-robed sage sent a blast of white energy over his field, assaulting his cards. Narrowing his eyes, however, James immediately responded to the effect. "As it's destroyed, the effect of the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn, activates! It targets one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summons it! This card then becomes its Overlay Unit! Return, Constellar Praesepe!" Spring shielded her eyes as the armored Monster returned in a flash of yellow light.

**[Constellar Praesepe: R4/2400/800] [Attack Position]**

Spring flashed a light smile, wiping her forehead. "You're pretty good, Galdini-_kun_. We've been going back and forth for a while now.

**[James' LP: 3500]**

**[Spring's LP: 3500]**

"Yeah," James said softly, nodding respectfully. "As I expected, the Senior Division of Project A.D.'s is quite formidable. "But I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet!"

"That's the spirit!" Spring nodded, lifting her arm to enter battle. "Now go, Voltanis the Adjudicator! Attack Constellar Praesepe!" As the warrior drew its hook-like blade, however, a small smile cam to James' lips. "I activate Praesepe's effect! When a Constellar Monster on my field battles, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can raise that Monster's Attack Power by 1000 points during Damage Calculation!" Spring gasped as the orb of light surrounding the knight's shining body vanished as its power increased.

**[Constellar Praesepe's ATK: 2400 - 3400]**

"Counterattack!" James yelled, his Monster slicing through the mage's body before it could charge up an attack. Spring grunted, feeling a slight pain in her chest.

**[Spring's LP: 3500 - 2900]**

As she recovered from the blow, Spring flashed a bright smile. "Very good. But it's not over yet! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Returning the smile, James placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[James' LP: 3500]**

Smirking, James wasted no time getting things started. "I use Constellar Praesepe as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon!" He said, giving a raise of his arm. "A Constellar Xyz Monster I control can also be used to Xyz another in exchange for me being unable to activate its effect this turn!"

Spring's expression hardened, bracing herself as a new shadow emerged from the pillar of golden light now spreading before her. "Here it comes!"

"Gallop over the starry skies and shine your radiance upon the land! Xyz Summon! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" The shadow took on a form that of a white two-headed horse covered in gold armor.

**[Constellar Ptolemy M7: R6/2700/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate Monster Rebor-"

"Counter Trap, activate!" Spring immediately interjected, the card appearing. "Spell Shield Type-B! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, your Spell is negated!" James gasped as his card vanished before he could play it, a subtle smile coming to his lips. "You're definitely good," he said, raising his arm. "But I still have my battle! Direct Attack! Golden Stream!" James ordered, sending his horse galloping across the field, ramming its two heads into Spring's body and sending her flying.

**[Spring's LP: 2900 - 200]**

As Spring pulled herself up, she began to smirk a bit. "Good, but I'm not defeated yet. You'll have to try harder in order to pass this exam!"

….

On the other side of the building, a 17 year old girl named Ruby Hummingbird was caught up in a Duel of her one, one possibly even fiercer than the others. Ruby had long, silky silver hair and shiny green eyes. Though both her parents were Australian, she herself hadn't developed an Australian accent since she was born in Japan.

Her examiner was a well-known Duelist among the organization known as "Pirate" Keith Howard, known for having the only "Pirate" Deck in existence modeled after the anime and manga series One Piece. He was in his late 60's and no longer sported the sunglasses and bandana he used to wear all the time during his earlier career. His straight forward and rough personality hadn't changed a bit, though.

**[Pirate Keith's LP: 3300]**

**[Ruby's LP: 100]**

"Sorry, sweetheart," Keith said with a wide grin, placing his hand over his hip. "Your luck's just not good that you got me as your examiner! I don't go easy on anyone, especially the daughter of the headmaster of the Heartland City HQ, Sabertooth, and the headmaster of the Neo Domino City HQ, Precious. All the more reason why I need to bring out the biggest guns I got to properly test your skills!" As Keith gloated, his two Monsters—one wearing a red jacket and straw hat modeled after Monkey D. Luffy and the other with short green hair and a scarred eye modeled after Roronoa Zoro—stood fiercely in front of him ready to fight.

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/8000/3200] [Attack Position] [Powered up via effect]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4500/3500] [Attack Position] [Powered up via effect]**

Ruby gritted her teeth, sweating a bit in the presence of the overpowered Pirate Monsters. In front of her were a younger curly haired magician and an older long haired sorceress.

**[Alchemic Magician: R4/3600/1500] [Defense Position] [Powered up via effect] [Equipped with Wonder Wand]**

**[Empress of Prophecy: R5/3100/1700] [Defense Position] [Powered up via its effect]**

**[Face-Up Continuous Spell - Spellbook Star Hall (2 Spell Counters)]**

"You managed to protect your Monsters thanks to Gagagashield, but you've run out of cards!" Keith continued, giving a laugh. "I'll destroy your Monsters next turn and wipe your 100 Life Points to zero! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Ruby growled, swiping a card off her deck. "Draw!" After eyeing the card she drew, Ruby turned her gaze back toward the field in front of her. "I activate the effect of the Equip Spell, Wonder Wand! By sending this card and the equipped Monster to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck!" After saying this, Alchemic Magician and her green orbed staff disappeared, prompting the girl to swipe the two cards off her deck.

**[Empress of Prophecy's ATK: 3100 - 2800]**

"I then switch Empress of Prophecy into Attack Position!" Ruby called, her sorceress rising back onto her feet offensively. Seeing this, Keith couldn't help but chuckle. "Have you lost your mind? Even with its power up, your Monster still can't hold a candle to either of my Straw Hats!"

"I'm not done!" Ruby cried, taking another card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook of Power! This card increases the Attack Power of a Spellcaster-Type Monster I control by 1000 points until the End Phase! I select Empress of Prophecy!"

**[Empress of Prophecy's ATK: 2800 - 3800]**

"Then the effect of Spellbook Star Hall activates, placing another Spell Counter on it and increasing Empress of Prophecy's Attack Power by another 100!"

**[Empress of Prophecy's ATK: 3800 - 3900]**

"I then equip the Equip Spell, One-Shot Wand, to Empress of Prophecy!" As she inserted the card, a large staff appeared in the female Spellcaster's hand, adding to her life energy. "This card increases the Attack Power of the equipped Spellcaster Monster by 800 points!"

**[Empress of Prophecy's ATK: 3900 - 4700]**

"What?!" Keith cried, suddenly realizing his Monster had been outclasses. "I then activate Empress of Prophecy's effect!" Ruby continued, flashing a smirk. "Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can reveal the first top five cards of my deck and destroy Monsters on the field equal to the number of Spellbook cards drawn!" As she said this, the top five cards were revealed, indeed revealing two Spellbook cards. "Now both your Pirates are destroyed! Being bigger doesn't always mean better!" Keith looked stunned as his two powerhouses shattered just like that, leaving his field wide open.

"With one Overlay Unit gone, the Empress loses 300 Attack Points, but it's still enough to take you out in one hit!"

**[Empress of Prophecy's ATK: 4700 - 4400]**

Smiling, Ruby sent her powered up Spellcaster into battle. "Go, Empress of Prophecy! Attack directly! Future Destruction!"

Keith could only watch on in shock as the virtual ground below his feet shattered, sending a sharp pain through his body and sending him flying backwards.

**[Pirate Keith's LP: 3300 - 0]**

Still stunned, Keith stared up at the young woman with widened eyes. "Well, I'll be damned," he grunted, pulling himself up and forcing a smirk. "You pass, kid. Your parents sure have raised a tough one. Welcome to Project A.D.'s."

"Why, thank you," Ruby replied with a polite bow, looking quite confident with herself. "I look forward to working with you guys."

…..

Moving over a good distance at the very outskirts of Heartland, known as Heartland Tower, the final examination Duel was still ongoing. The sixth examinee was a 16 year old Japanese girl named Yume Akita. She was attractive for her age, appearing more feminine and mature than most girls her age. Her bright blue eyes matched her long, blonde hair nicely and gave a certain charm about her. As she announced her turn, Yume did a twirling spin on one foot, holding her card out in front of her. "Th-This card will- Whoa!" The young teen suddenly lost her footing, slipping backwards with a yelp and dropping her cards all over the place.

The examiner—an older man in his late 50's with a bald head, scars across his face, and an eye patch covering his right eye—named "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev found himself staring on in disbelief at the girl's actions. Despite her mature and lady-like appearance, she had the behavior of a ten year old. "A-Are you okay?" he asked softly, raising his hand.

"O-Ow!" the girl complained, rubbing her butt. "That really hurt." Suddenly realizing her cards were revealed, Yume yelped and hopped back up, scooping them into her hands. "You didn't see that!" Boris nodded blankly, sweating a bit as the teen recollected herself. "Ahem, anyway, I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"In that case," Boris said a bit more seriously, "it's my turn! Draw!"

**[Boris' LP: 3900]**

**[Yume's LP: 2800]**

"Battle!" Boris said immediately, adding his card to his hand and whipping his hand forward. "Elemental Mistress Doriado attacks Wind-Up Rat!" The blonde-haired woman in a blue robe cupped her hands together, forming an orb of blue and red light.

**[Elemental Mistress Doriado: LV3/1200/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Wind-Up Rat: LV3/600/600] [Attack Position]**

"Not so fast, buster!" Yume cried as the attack came her way. "Trap, activate! Covering Fire! This card increases the attacked Monster's Attack Power by the Attack Points of another Monster I control! Wind-Up Rat now gains Wind-Up Juggler's 1700 Attack Points!"

**[Wind-Up Rat's ATK: 600 - 2300]**

"Dammit!' Boris cried, realizing instantly that his Monster was now weaker. "In that case, I activate the Trap Card, Dark Spirit Art – Greed! By releasing a Dark-Attribute Monster I control, I can draw two cards from my deck, but you can negate this effect by revealing a Spell Card from your hand!"

"No thanks," Yume replied flatly.

"What…?" Boris seemed a bit perplexed, raising his eyebrows. She had accidentally revealed the cards in her hand before and Boris knew she had a Spell Card. Why was she allowing him to draw from his deck. Narrowing his eyes, Boris decided not to overthink it. "Because of the Equip Spell, Scroll of Bewitchment, Elemental Mistress Doriado is treated as a Dark-Attribute Monster! Therefore, I release her to draw two cards!" As the sorceress vanished, the attack canceled. As he swiped the cards off his deck, Boris continued, "Your Trap Card only works during Damage Calculation, so Wind-Up Rat's Attack Power returns to 600! Thus, I'll attack it again with Chaos Goddess!"

**[Chaos Goddess: LV8/2500/1800] [Attack Position]**

As the attack went through, Yume grunted as her toy-like rat was blown to ashes in a beam of light energy.

**[Yume's LP: 2800 - 900]**

"Then I activate Chaos Goddess' effect!" Boris declared, shooting his hand forward. "Once per turn, by sending a Light-Attribute Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level Five or higher Dark-Attribute Monster from the Graveyard!" As he spoke, the white haired sorceress dressed in all black clapped her hands together, forming a wave of black light. From the shadow magic emerged a grinning warrior dressed in pitch-black armor.

**[Chaos Sorcerer: LV6/2300/2000] [Attack Position]**

"I then use Chaos Sorcerer to attack Wind-Up Shark!"

**[Wind-Up Shark: LV4/1500/1300] [Attack Position]**

"Now we can't have that!" Yume said, raising her hand. "I activate a Trap Card known as Energy Drain! This card increases the Attack and Defense Points of a Monster I control by 200 points for each card my opponent has in his hand! Thanks to your Trap before, you're still holding four cards! That's an 800 Attack Power boost!"

**[Wind-Up Shark's ATK: 1500 - 2300]**

"What?!" Boris grunted, shielding his eyes as the two Monsters exploded against each other. "That was your aim all along?! Now both Monsters are destroyed and neither of us take damage! What an extremely reckless playing style!" Seeing that he had nothing left to do, Boris conceded by taking a card from his hand and inserting it into his Duel Disk. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yume cried, doing another spin as she drew. "Draw!"

**[Yume's LP: 900]**

"Time to spring ahead!" Yume shouted, her voice energetic and excited. "I Summon Wind-Up Soldier in Attack Position!" All smiles, Yume giggled as her tiny robotic warrior appeared by her feet, striking a threatening pose with its magnet-like hands.

**[Wind-Up Soldier: LV4/1800/1200]**

"I activate Wind-Up Soldier's effect! During the Main Phase, I can raise its level by one and increase its Attack Power by 400 until the End Phase!"

**[Wind-Up Soldier's LV/ATK: 4 - 5/1800 - 2200]**

"Now to battle!" Yume cried, pumping both of her fists and raising her leg. "Wind-Up Juggler, attack Chaos Goddess!"

**[Wind-Up Juggler's ATK: 1700]**

**[Chaos Goddess' ATK: 2500]**

"What?!" Boris cried, noticing the set card by the teen's feet. "Is she going to use her Trap Card to strengthen it?!" To Boris' shock, the attack went through, the spinning top of a Monster blowing itself up in the process. Grunting, Yume felt the blow from her Monster's defeat slam against her.

**[Yume's LP: 900 - 100]**

"Why would you destroy your own Monster?!" Boris said, sweat dripping down his face. "Unless…!"

"Yup!" Yume grinned, flashing a peace sign with her fingers. "I activate Wind-Up Juggler's effect! When he's destroyed and sent packing, I can destroy the Monster he battled with after Damage Calculation! Say bye-bye, Chaos Goddess!" Boris gasped as his Goddess shattered, leaving his field completely wide open.

"Go, Wind-Up Soldier!" Yume cried, her bright smile widening. "Attack Mr. Lebedev directly!" Boris cursed as the soldier approached, eyeing his face-down card and realizing he had to have a Monster for it to work. All he could do was take the attack, but he'd still be left with 1500 Life Points.

"Then I activate a Trap Card!" Yume said, causing Boris to make a double take. "Your Trap Card now?!"

"Overwind!" Yume screamed, the card raising up. "This card doubles the Attack and Defense Points of a Wind-Up Monster on the field until the end of the turn!" Boris' eyes widened even further as a hand popped out of the card, cranking the key on its back until it was doubled in size and drunk with power.

**[Wind-Up Soldier's ATK/DEF: 2200/1200 - 4400/2400]**

Boris could only guard himself with his forearms as the powered up robot struck him hard, causing him to slide back a bit in pain.

**[Boris' LP: 3900 - 0]**

Boris pulled himself back up, heaving a heavy sigh and cracking his neck. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered, before finally stretching his hand out for Yume. "Congratulations, Yume Akita. You've shown me you're capable of strategy and are quite intelligent, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to become a Top Ace."

Yume continued nodding her head up and down, her eyes closed and her arms folded against her chest. After a minute or so passed, however, she immediately dropped her arms and shot her head toward the examiner. "Eh?! What do you mean?!"

Sighing, Boris gave a slight raise of his arm as he tried to explain. "To be it simply, you're far too reckless. You display intelligence and strategy, but you also completely lack the ability to play it safe. Project A.D.'s is an organization where we work together as a team. I'm afraid that your reckless style will only endanger those around you. Therefore, you'll be on probation until I feel you've improved enough to advance."

"But-but what exactly do I need to work on?!" Yume shot back, turning red in the face. Shrugging, Boris continued bluntly. "For starters, why didn't you Xyz Summon? My data of your deck shows me you have Xzy Monsters. Wind-Up Monsters are low-level Monsters designed to be used with Xyz Summoning. Had you done that from the start, you may have been able to defeat me without nearly wiping yourself out."

"But…" Yume started, crossing her arms grumpily. "I'm not really fond of Xyz Monsters."

Boris' mouth flung open at this comment, but he quickly regained his composure. "If you don't like Xyz Monsters, why would you pick an archetype centering around them?"

"But they're so cute!" Yume yelled in response, her eyes sparkling. "I can't resist them! Plus, they're the only Monsters I can spring forward with!"

"Well, in any case," Boris sighed, rubbing his neck, "let's head over to the entrance exam over at the Heartland Memorial Center." Boris glanced down at his cell phone, reading an email he just received from Eirika. "Apparently you and five others are the only ones who passed this year. You should be proud of that."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to accept that," Yume puffed, turning away in annoyance as she followed behind Boris.

* * *

**BREAK**

* * *

"HEART BURNING!"

The six chosen A.D.'s agents stood toward the front of the stage outside the memorial hall where a man dressed in a yellow suit and white top hat screamed his signature catch phrase. The man sporting a pair of thick glasses was known as Mr. Heartland, one of the founders of the city and also the mayor-like figure. Looking excited, the charismatic gentleman gave another cry as he raised his ruby-tipped cane above his head, setting off a series of fireworks behind him.

"As the leader of this city, you have all made me very proud!" Mr. Heartland said, giving a tip of his hat to reveal his dark green hair. "It rests my heart at ease to know such fabulous young adults are using their Duel Monsters knowledge to protect this city! You have my respect, ladies and gentlemen!"

Standing in the middle of the group, Yume ooh'ed and awe'd as she looked the man up and down. "That guy's pretty well dressed! What I wouldn't give for that ruby on his staff!" Drooling, Yume started imagining all sorts of thoughts while she rubbed her hand under her chin. "I wonder what I could buy if I sold that staff…"

Just as Yume started giggling to herself, she heard another girl's laughter right beside her. Cocking her head to her right, Yume met eyes with Amy, who was laughing at her comment with her hand over her mouth. "You must be pretty poor to be making comments like that. If I want that much money, all I need to do is tell my brother and he'll get it for me." Still smiling, she turned to Peter and gave him her usual eyes. "Isn't that right, Bro?"

"U-Uh, sure…" Peter replied, averting his eyes. Seeing this, Yume immediately started pointing her finger and laughing. "Wow, dude, she's got you totally whipped! Aren't you supposed to be the big brother?!"

Sweating, Peter turned bright red and looked away with a grunt. "Sh-shut up! I'm just a really cool guy, is all! So cool I can do whatever I want!" Off to the side, Ruby and James watched silently as the three continued conversing.

"AHEM!" Mr. Heartland coughed, getting their attention back. "Anyhow, I hereby present you with a reward for your efforts! Before you're officially declared as members of Project A.D.'s, how about a little fun Dueling with each other?!" Smiling, Heartland gave a swing of his staff toward a screen behind him suddenly lighting up and displaying a map of the area. "We currently stand in Heartland, the center of Heartland City! As you all know, this is the same location the World Duel Carnival just finished a month ago! Seeing as you've proven yourselves worthy, how about a chance to show your future teammates what you can do in a mini W.D.C. today?!"

Off to the side, the A.D.'s examiners all seemed a bit taken aback by Heartland's sudden declaration. Narrowing his eyes, Pirate Keith turned toward Hell-Eyes and whispered, "Yo, did you hear anything about this?" Hell-Eyes shook his head, folding his arms tightly against his chest. "No, this is the first I'm hearing about it." Next to them, both Eirika and Rom were also looking quite concerned with what they were hearing.

"Yes, ladies and gentleman," Heartland continued, a small grin coming to his lips, "this will be a competition between you new recruits! None of your examiners will be allowed to enter! I presume that's okay with all of you?" Heartland glanced toward Boris and the rest of the group, earning hesitant nods from them. "Very good!" Mr. Heartland shouted excitedly, raising his arm into the air. "In that case, I ask all six of you to line up toward the gate over there." Heartland used his staff to point toward a large set of golden gates behind the mansion.

"Huh?" Ruby moaned suddenly, placing her hand over her hip. "Were those gates always there? I really don't remember them."

"Aw, hell yeah!" Kirito shouted excitedly, clapping his hands together. "It's time for me to put my big boys to work!" Beside him, Yume's eyes sparkled joyously. "Wow, I totally didn't expect this! Maybe I can use this as a way to convince that old guy to raise my level!"

As the children lined up, Eirika immediately noticed a familiar scowl on Rom's face. It was a look she had seen many times in the past that always put her on edge. "What is it, Rom?"

Rom shook his head, merely folding his arms. "Something about this entire situation seems fishy," he grunted, narrowing his brows. "It's about Mr. Heartland. According to the rumors, he disappeared without a trace after the incident involving Yuma Tsukumo and the W.D.C. Finals. He just suddenly showed up right when we were about to hold our exams and came out with this stunt. Don't you find it a bit suspicious?"

Eirika nodded, joining the older man in his concern. "Yeah. In all honesty, Heartland's always given me the creeps ever since I first met him. He always seems like he's got a hidden agenda, you know? I wonder if we should be letting them go through?"

"You guys are being too suspicious!" Spring said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I know we had a rough past and all, but you guys should try to lighten up a bit. I think it's a great idea that will help those kids get to know each other better."

"I guess so," Eirika replied flatly, lowering her eyes. "It just doesn't feel right to me."

"Well, whether you like it or not, they're about to go through the gates," Keith said, pointing to where the last of the kids, Kirito, took his last step through.

A few minutes passed by as the teens got further and further inside the gates that seemingly led deeper into Mr. Heartland's personal theme park. Just as everything seemed normal, however, the gates suddenly slammed shut on its own just as the sky started to darken. Noticing this immediately, the examiners turned toward Mr. Heartland, who now had a sinister grin on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Heartland?!" Boris screamed, running over to him. "Why did you lock them inside?! What are you scheming at?!"

Grin widening, Mr. Heartland used his cane to block Boris from coming any closer, pressing it up against his neck. "Why, that's obvious, isn't it? When you lock something, it's to keep something in and others out!"

"What?!" Boris growled, grabbing the cane with his hand and pushing it down. "That's no different from kidnapping! Don't think you can do whatever you want just because you're the mayor of this city!"

"You have some nerve committing such a heinous crime in our presence!" Eirika shouted, pointing her finger accusingly. "We have official United Nations authority to arrest anyone endangering the lives of others! That is why our organization exists!"

Grinning, both Keith and Hell-Eyes activated their respective Duel Disks. "If the bastard wants a fight, let's just give him one," Keith laughed, earning a nod from Hell-Eyes. Just as Heartland was starting to snicker at their declaration, his smile quickly turned upside down when he saw Rom charging toward him with his bulky fist drawn.

"Heartland!" Rom screamed, throwing all of his strength into a boxer's punch headed straight for Mr. Heartland's face. "Whoa there!" Heartland grunted, giving a wave of his cane to erect a sudden barrier of light in front of him. Eyes widening, Rom could barely stop himself before his fist smashed against the substance, pain shooting throughout his arm and spine as a result.

"You guys just don't seem to get it yet," Mr. Heartland said as Rom fell to his knees, a devilish grin stretching across his lips. "Even as mighty as your organization is, you're nothing but insignificant flies before the Barian World!"

"Barian World?!" Eirika gasped, taking a step backward. "Then the rumors are true about your involvement with the Numbers?"

"Indeed," Heartland said, giving a light wave of his arm. "How much do you and your people know about the mystical Number Cards holding enough power to change the world?"

"I just know they're supposed to be very powerful," Eirika replied grimly, "but I've never confirmed their existence. Two of our agents currently stationed over in Neo Domino City have filed numerous reports detailing the existence of special cards used by Duelists in Heartland City when they were stationed over here last year, but…"

"Well," Heartland grinned, his eyes flashing darkly, "you're partially correct. The Numbers are-"

"Enough bullshitting, Heartland!"

Mr. Heartland's voice trailed off as a gruff voice behind him suddenly cut in. Heartland's entire demeanor seemed to change as a creature emerged from thin air directly behind the mayor. The others gasped at the sight of him, a mouthless alien-like being wearing nothing but a robe and a pair of dark grey wings attached to his lighter grey skin back.

"L-Lord Vector!" Heartland cried, immediately bowing. "I didn't expect you to come here personally…! I alone could have-"

"Shut your mouth!" the alien named Vector screamed, grabbing the man by the throat and tossing him to the side. "You and Faker already failed me, so I can't trust you to get the job done by yourself!"

"If that's the case," Mr. Heartland grunted, now on his knees staring up, "why didn't you send one of the other two here instead? Doesn't it use up a lot of energy for you to come here in the human world?"

"The other two are currently regrouping for the next phase of the plan," Vector replied sharply, his red eyes narrowing. "But for now, there's something else we'll be taking care of in person."

"In person…" Heartland blinked, suddenly noticing more figures appearing behind Vector. "It can't be…! They're _all_ coming here…?!"

"That's right!" Vector said, raising his claw-like hand. "We, the Seven Barian Emperors, will defeat these people and use them as sacrifices to create the Half-Numbers!"

"H-Half Numbers?!" Heartland stammered, his eyes going wide. "I thought those were just a Barian myth…!"

"No, they are quite real," the second purple Barian named Durbe said, taking a step forward. "When comparing a Half-Number to a Number, it goes without saying that a Number is far stronger. However, if we offer sacrifices to the Barian Lord, hundreds of Half-Numbers can be created inside just one vessel alone. With six, we'll be able to create countless Half-Numbers whose combined powers will far surpass the 99 Numbers."

"If you want to sacrifice us," Keith said, "why did you need to lock the kids up?!"

"Isn't that obvious?" said the yellow, long haired Barian named Misael. "We require them for another sacrifice. In addition to vessels, we need test subjects to try the Half-Numbers out to ensure they can be used without destroying the host. Those kids will serve that purpose."

"Well, that's just too damn bad," Hell-Eyes grinned, activating his Duel Disk. "You just don't realize what you're getting yourself into by challenging all of us at the same time! We'll drag you to Hell! During that time, the other members from HQ will catch word of what's going on and will step in! Don't underestimate the Project A.D.'s network!"

Hearing this, Vector busted out into a fit of laughter, puffing his chest out and dropping his head back. "You guys really don't know anything, do you?! You're going to fall victim to our Over Hundred Numbers right here and now! While we keep you here, what do you think will happen to your precious little HQ?!"

Hearing this, Eirika immediately gasped. "It can't be…!"

"Bingo!" Vector cried, his eyes stretching as he pointed toward the older woman. "While we're standing here, the Elemental Assassins are already on their way to completely destroy the Project A.D.'s HQ! Did you think we'd organize a group to collect Numbers for us without being fully aware of what was happening here?!"

The A.D.'s agents went wide-eyed as Vector continued laughing, raising his arms into the air menacingly. Not far from their location, a group of cloaked figures glided through the sky in midair, their eyes glowing various colors ranging from red to yellow to blue.

"Where's that Dynomite bastard?" one of the men with green eyes asked, his voice softer. A gruffer man with dark grey eyes beside him replied, "That idiot ran off toward the direction of Heartland Theme Park. He's a sick pervert that gets off on toying around with weaklings."

"Will we be able to hold out without him?" asked a soft-spoken female voice with white eyes. "That goes without saying," the blue-eyed woman replied, chuckling a bit. "After all, Dyno's the weakest out of us all, so him not being here makes little difference."

"Well, just don't worry about him," the red-eyed man said with a laugh. "When everything's said and done, Lord Vector and the rest of the Barians will grant us the power of immortality! When that happens, we'll be powerful enough to seize control of both Heartland City and Neo Domino City, two of the most powerful cities in the world!"

As the red-eyed man laughed, another figure with yellow eyes watched silently, narrowing their eyes under their hood.

At the same time, flying over Mr. Heartland's theme park was a brown-eyed hooded man grinning widely. "I sense six souls of various strengths floating about this park! Which one should I bully?!"

* * *

ooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**A new terror envelops Heartland City as both the veterans and the newbies are targeted!**

**To be continued in Chapter 2, "Ignorance"**

* * *

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (Original Project A.D.'s Concept)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Mr. Heartland, Vector, Durbe, Misael, Yuma Tsukumo**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Yume Akita, Peter Stormsberg, Amy Stormsberg, Kirito Yamaguchi, James Galdini, Ruby Hummingbird, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, Elemental Assassins), Halo ("Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Cards/Created cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):  
**

**Demon Cavalry (TCG: Archfiend Cavalry)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1900/0**

**If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Demon" monster in your Graveyard, except "Demon Cavalry"; Special Summon that target. It cannot attack this turn.**

**Hell Empress Demon (TCG: Archfiend Empress)**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2900/2100**

**If (exactly) 1 face-up DARK Fiend-Type monster on the field, except this card, would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard, instead. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Level 6 or higher DARK Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Hell Empress Demon", and Special Summon it.**

**Memory Crush King**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by direct attack, remove from play all Synchro Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster removed.**

**Prison Queen Demon (TCG: Imprisoned Queen Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2600/1700**

**This card's controller pays 1000 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases (this is not optional). During your Standby Phase, if "Pandemonium" is on the field and this card is in your Graveyard, 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend-Type monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Great Maju Garzett**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card.**

**Pandemonium**

**Field Spell**

**Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Demon" monsters. Each time a player's "Demon" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Demon" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.**

**Volcanic Rocket**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1900/1400**

**When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Blaze Accelerator" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Tri-Blaze Accelerator**

**Continuous Spell**

**Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do.**

**Volcanic Devil (TCG: Volcanic Doomfire)**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Pyro/Effect**

**3000/1800**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect.**

**Hate Buster**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up Fiend-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Select the opponent's attacking monster and your attack target monster, destroy them and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed attacking monster.**

**Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroy it. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Mermail Abysstrite**

**WATER**

**Rank 3**

**Sea Serpant/Xyz/Effect**

**1600/2800**

**3 Level 3 monsters**

**During either player's turn, when your opponent targets exactly 1 face-up "Mermail" monster you control for an attack, or with a Spell/Trap effect that could have targeted this card (except during the Damage Step): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that attack/effect now targets this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Mermail" monster in your Graveyard, except "Mermail Abysstrite"; Special Summon that target.**

**Abyss-squall**

**Trap**

**Target 3 "Mermail" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets in face-up Defense Position. Their effects are negated and they cannot declare an attack. Destroy them during the End Phase.**

**Mermail Abyssdine**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1000/200**

**When this card is added from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control a "Mermail" monster to activate and to resolve this effect. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Mermail" monster: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Mermail" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only use 1 "Mermail Abyssdine" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

**Mermail Abysslinde**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Mermail" monster from your Deck, except "Mermail Abysslinde". You can only use the effect of "Mermail Abysslinde" once per turn.**

**Mermail Abyssgunde**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1400/800**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Mermail" monster in your Graveyard, except "Mermail Abyssgunde"; Special Summon that target. You can only use the effect of "Mermail Abyssgunde" once per turn.**

**Lemuria, the Forgotten City**

**Field Spell**

**This card's name is treated as "Umi". All WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can have all WATER monsters you currently control gain Levels equal to the number of WATER monsters you currently control, until the End Phase.**

**Mermail Abyssgaios**

**WATER**

**Rank 7**

**Aqua/Xyz/Effect**

**2800/1600**

**2 Level 7 WATER monsters**

**While this face-up card has Xyz Material, Level 5 or higher monsters cannot attack. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls that have less ATK than this card, until the end of the turn.**

**Aqua Jet**

**Spell**

**Target 1 face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK.**

**Shrink**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the End Phase.**

**Abyss-sphere**

**Continuous Trap**

**Special Summon 1 "Mermail" monster from your Deck. Its effects are negated. You cannot activate any Spell Cards. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Destroy this card during your opponent's next End Phase after activation.**

**Mermail Abysspike**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**1600/800**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Mermail Abysspike" once per turn.**

**Buster Blader**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/2300**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard.**

**Dark Magician Knight**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2500/2100**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Knight's Title" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/2200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Release Restraint". When this card is equipped with an Equip Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Gilford the Legend**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/2000**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can equip as many Equip Spell Cards from your Graveyard as possible to a face-up Warrior-Type monster(s) you control.**

**Gilford the Lightning**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2800/1400**

**You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**Sword Hunter**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2450/1700**

**A monster destroyed by this card as a result of battle becomes an Equip Spell Card at the end of the Battle Phase that increases the ATK of this card by 200 points.**

**Gem-Knight Zirconia**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Rock/Fusion**

**2900/2500**

**1 "Gem-Knight" monster + 1 Rock-Type monster**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.**

**Voltanis the Adjudicator**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2800/1400**

**After 1 of your Counter Trap Cards has been activated and has resolved, you can Tribute all monsters you control to Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned in this way, you can destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of Fairy-Type monsters you Tributed.**

**Constellar Praesepe**

**LIGHT**

**Rank 4**

**Machine/Xyz/Effect**

**2400/800**

**2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters**

**Once per turn, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when a "Constellar" monster you control is attacking or being attacked: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase.**

**Xyz Reborn**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.**

**Constellar Ptolemy M7**

**LIGHT**

**Rank 6**

**Machine/Xyz/Effect**

**2700/2000**

**2 Level 6 monsters**

**You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Spell Shield Type-8**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate 1 of these effects.**

● **When a Spell Card is activated that targets exactly 1 monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

● **When a Spell Card is activated: Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Pirate Swordsman (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/3200**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster**

**This card gains 500 ATK for every "Pirate" Monster in your Graveyard or on the field. From the moment this card is Synchro Summoned, this card loses 500 ATK every time a "Pirate" monster you control is sent to the Graveyard.**

**Pirate Straw Hat (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 12**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 2 "Pirate" non-Tuners**

**If you control a "Pirate Swordsman" on your field when this card is Synchro Summoned, increase the ATK of this card by 500. When a "Pirate" monster present on your side of the field enters the Graveyard, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 until the End Phase of your turn.**

**Alchemic Magician**

**DARK**

**Rank 4**

**Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**3 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; choose 1 Spell Card from your Deck, then Set it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

**Empress of Prophecy**

**LIGHT**

**Rank 5**

**Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect**

**2000/1700**

**2 Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monsters**

**This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to a monster you control. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; shuffle your Deck, then reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck, and destroy monsters on the field up to the number of "Spellbook" cards revealed, then return the revealed cards to the top of the Deck in any order.**

**Wonder Wand**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.**

**Gagagashield**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.**

**Spellbook Star Hall**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. All Spellcaster-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each Spell Counter on this card. When this card with Spell Counter(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Spell Counters that were on this card.**

**Spellbook of Power**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains 1000 ATK. Also, until the End Phase, each time it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Power" per turn.**

**One-Shot Wand **

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, after damage calculation: You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

**Chaos Goddess**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1800**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 LIGHT monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Elemental Mistress Doriado**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Doriado's Blessing". The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH while it is face-up on the field.**

**Wind-Up Shark**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**1500/1300**

**When a "Wind-Up" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Increase this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase.**

● **Reduce this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase.**

**Wind-Up Rat**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**600/600**

**During your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Wind-Up" monster in your Graveyard; change this face-up Attack Position card you control to face-up Defense Position, and Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Wind-Up Juggler**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can destroy the opponent's monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Covering Fire**

**Trap**

**If your opponent's monster attacks a monster on your side of the field, you can activate this card during the Damage Step. Your attacked monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of 1 other face-up monster on your side of the field during the Damage Step only.**

**Dark Spirit Art – Greed**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 DARK monster. Draw 2 cards. Your opponent can negate this effect by revealing 1 Spell Card in their hand.**

**Scroll of Bewitchment**

**Equip Spell**

**Select 1 Attribute. Change the Attribute of the equipped monster to the one you select.**

**Element Magician**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field: ● WATER: Control of this card cannot switch. ● WIND: If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**Energy Drain**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of the monster by an amount equal to the number of cards in your opponent's hand x 200 points, until the End Phase.**

**Wind-Up Soldier**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**During your Main Phase: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 400, until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Overwind**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up "Wind-Up" monster you control; its ATK and DEF are doubled, and it returns to the hand during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Overwind" per turn.**


End file.
